ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Armodrillo (Earth-68)
This is the version of Armodrillo that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. 'Armodrillo '''is the Codon Stream's sample of a Talpaedan from the planet Terraexcava in the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance Armodrillo is an armored robotic armadillo like alien. His head is similar to old Roman head protectors with two horns/ears on it. Armodrillo has a gray tail and two jack hammer like hands, making him looking more like a digging robot. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Armodrillo. When pumping his jackhammers, he can punch the air and cause a crack in the atmosphere, creating an aerial shockwave. Weaknesses Same as canon Armodrillo. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Appearances Armodrillo was unlocked when the Omnitrix scanned Andreas in Andreas' Fault (John Smith 10). By John * Hero Time (John Smith 10) (first appearance) (goes Ultimate) By Gwen * Primus Again (goes Ultimate) * A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle * The Big Tick (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * The Exchange * Deep (John Smith 10) * Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) * Duel of the Fates * The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) * Metal John (episode) Clone Created by Animo * Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) By Ultimate John * The Ultimate Battle Part 1 Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Trapped (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (used by clone 2) * Human (John Smith 10) * Dreams (in dream) By Dactyl * Dactyl and the Hunter (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) Phantom Watch By John * New Chess Pieces (episode) (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) * Ghost of a Battle By Warmatrix Drone * Friendly Fight (goes Ultimate) * Ultimates (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) Ancient Times * Will to Fight the Knight (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Cannonbolt) (goes Ultimate) Spacewalker * Azarath Metrion Zinthos (first re-appearance) (cameo) * Go! Part 1 * Lightning Storm * Drill in the Wall * Coup Kingdom Hearts * Olympus Coliseum (first re-appearance) * Radiant Garden Omniverse By John * Of Predators and Prey (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Tummy Trouble (John Smith 10) * Midnight Madness (John Smith 10) * Prison Guard * Return of the Corrodium * Battle of the Heroes Part 1 (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Prey Part 1 By Warmatrix Drone * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 Dimension 10 (Ben 10) Armodrillo is used by Ben 10 in his home dimension. Spacewalker By Ben * A Little Like Home Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Armodrillo is used by characters of the Kingdom Hearts dimension. He is the signature alien of Lexaeus. Kingdom Hearts By Phantom X * End of the World Part 2 By Kairi * Wonderland Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Fading into Darkness (cameo) By Vexen Replica * Replica Program By Lexaeus * Castle of Dreams * Organization XIII Part 2 Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Armodrillo appears after being split by the fusion alien Articdrillo. He is used in the most fusion aliens, with Articdrillo, Heatdrillo and Ultimate Gymosis. Appearances Summoned by Animo * Weapon * The Mad Doctor * Monster (JSXFF) Summoned by Logan * Monster (JSXFF) * Down, Down, Down * On the Hunt (JSXFF) * Phantom's Wrath Part 2 (materia destroyed) Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Armodrillo is an alien in the Dueltrix. And while not directly used, it is used to create fusion aliens. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Armodrillo is an alien form available to several characters in the series. By Metal John * To Be a Hero: Omni Crew Crash Course * The Imperfect (arms only) By Ben * The Imperfect Trivia * Armodrillo's ability to create shockwaves in the air is based off Whitebeard's powers from the Tsunami Tsunami Fruit from ''One Piece. See also * Ultimate Armodrillo (John Smith 10) * Articdrillo * Heatdrillo * Ultimate Gymosis * Armoback * Big Arm * Portadrillo Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Earth Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF